


Five Times Hutch Kissed a Guy Who Wasn't Starsky

by vassalady



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: 5 Times, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: Plus the first time it was Starsky.





	Five Times Hutch Kissed a Guy Who Wasn't Starsky

1 - Jack

“Have you ever kissed someone?”

Ken glanced at Jack from across the yacht deck. He finished tying the rope and yanked hard on the end to tighten it. “No,” he said at last. “Have you?”

“No,” Jack said. He turned from the bow and met Ken’s eye. “But I don’t wanna look like a dummy when I do get a girl on a date. Do you?”

After a moment, Ken said, “No.”

He joined Jack at the railing and peered down at the grass. They weren’t allowed to take the yacht on the lake without Jack’s father, but they could practice if they wanted.

He imagined the water beneath them, carrying their ship to new, exciting destinations, fighting off pirates, and rescuing pretty girls. It would just be him and Jack, on the open sea. Ken slipped down and put his legs on either side of a thin bar, pretending he could feel the water splash his feet.

Jack slid down next to him. He leaned in until his face was inches from Ken’s. “We should practice. You and me.”

Ken swallowed. His cheeks were hot, and he hoped Jack didn’t notice too much in the fading light. “A-alright,” he said.

Jack screwed his eyes shut and pursed his lips. Ken did the same. They pressed their lips together.

“Is that it?” Ken said after a moment of silence passed between them.

Jack sighed. “No. There’s more… mouth involved, I think.”

Ken leaned his head against the cold bar. It felt good against his hot skin. “Do you want to try again?”

Jack grinned. “How else are we gonna impress those girls?”

Ken shrugged. He didn’t know how to respond when he felt too hot all over at the thought. At last, he said, “Race you to the house!” and slipped between the bars. Jack shouted indignantly after him.

 

2 - John

Hutch pulled away and made a face. “You taste like come.”

Colby huffed and rolled his eyes. “And whose fault is that?”

Hutch shoved Colby off him so he could get at the water next to his bed. It was a tight fit with the two of them, but since most of their activities didn’t need room, it sufficed. He swished a mouthful around while handing the glass to Colby.

“You know, Hutch, you’re a real princess sometimes.”

“Yup,” Hutch said simply and smirked when Colby just scowled back. He replaced the glass, and then pushed Colby back onto the bed. “I don’t remember you complaining about that earlier, though.”

The kiss he gave Colby was filthy. It was wet, hot, messy, and Hutch couldn’t get enough. The heat rushed to his groin. With a groan into Colby’s mouth, Hutch rubbed his cock against Colby’s thigh.

“Hey,” Colby said, breaking away. “We got class later.”

“That’s later,” Hutch said, and then proceeded to kiss Colby again.

“Come on, Hutch! What if Starsky walked in looking for us?”

That stopped Hutch cold. He pulled away and swung out of the bed without another word. Colby knew better than to mention Starsky when they were fucking. It never seemed to stop him, though.

The cold shower worked well enough, but Hutch felt frustrated and irritable the rest of the day.

 

3 - Paco

In its own way, Paco’s injured leg was as much a blessing as a goddamn pain in the ass. It gave them an excuse to stay in, to let Starsky take his girl out while they made their apologies.

Paco was enthusiastic over the meal, never once mocking Hutch for the healthy angle it took. And his fingers wandered over to Hutch’s, to stroke the back of his hand casually. Hutch turned his hand over as a warm feeling spread through his body.

It had been too long.

Hutch told Paco to leave the dishes when Paco rose to help, but Paco shook his head. “My mother taught me better than that, crutches or no crutches.”

Nothing Hutch said dissuaded Paco, but once the dishes were in the sink, he convinced Paco they could wait until later. He ushered Paco toward the living area.

“Oh, you play?” Paco asked, when he spotted the guitar. 

“Well enough,” Hutch said. He picked it up and perched on the arm of the chair Paco sat in. He positioned the guitar to play, but Paco placed a hand on his arm.

“I am sorry we could not go out with your partner.”

Hutch shook his head and laughed. “Trust me, it’s better this way.”

“How so?”

“Well,” Hutch said, leaning in, “here I can do this.” And he placed his lips against Paco’s.

“Mmmm,” Paco said, eyes closed. “I most definitely agree with you on that.” They shared a warm smile. “But you promised me a song!”

“Did not,” Hutch said, and he resettled himself on the couch where he could play properly. “Any requests?”

“Whatever you’d like.”

Hutch considered for a long moment. At last, he settled on Black Bean Soup. Paco laughed, good naturedly, at the song. Hutch made a show of offense, to Paco’s giggling requests for forgiveness, before picking it up again to the end.

It was nice to sing it for once without Starsky’s caterwauling cutting in.

 

4 - Markham

As the cameras were put away for the night, Markham placed on a hand on Hutch’s shoulder and led him off a few steps. Hutch could feel the sweat trickle down his back. He swallowed thickly, his mouth dry.

“So, Hutch,” Markham said, “if you’re free tonight, I could maybe give you some pointers, make the shoot go smoothly in the morning.”

Hutch, already weak at the knees from his performance, was suddenly very glad he had a table to grab onto next him with one hand. “Uh, s-sure,” he said. “I-I. Uh, I would l-like that.”

Markham gave him a smile, and Hutch, still sweating profusely, returned it. 

First he had to see Steve Hanson off and make his excuses to Starsky. Starsky pouted over not grabbing dinner together, but Hutch promised he’d meet him at the station.

He knocked on Markham’s trailer, and a moment later, slipped in. 

“Here,” Markham said, passing Hutch a glass of wine. “This’ll help loosen you up.”

Hutch downed it.

Markham laughed. “Enthusiasm alone can get you far.” He took the glass from Hutch’s hand.

The next moment, Markham’s hand was behind Hutch’s head. He pulled Hutch against him, one hand running along Hutch’s side. Their lips pressed together, their mouths opening, Hutch flushed with both surprise and pleasure.

He couldn’t believe it. Harry Markham was kissing him. The _Harry Markham_ was kissing Hutch and had given Hutch a line in his movie, and if he didn’t faint dead away from joy, it’d be a miracle.

Hutch didn’t faint.

 

5 - Huggy

“You really like him?”

“Does a cat like fish?” Huggy said. He grinned and bit his lip. “Yeah, man. I do.”

Hutch clapped a hand on Huggy’s shoulder. “You have to introduce me to this guy sometime. What was his name? Turkey?”

Huggy laughed. Hutch felt a twinge of remorse that he would no longer be able to hear that laugh in private.

“Close enough,” Huggy said.

He no longer had any right to, but Hutch leaned in closer to Huggy. Huggy met him the rest of the way. It was soft, gentle, a remembrance of what they’d shared. It was also a goodbye of sorts. Sure, they’d still see each other plenty, still hang out, still be friends. But this side of their friendship was at an end.

When they parted, Huggy brought up his hand to cup Hutch’s cheek. “Hey, my man, he’ll see some day, okay?”

Hutch pretended he didn’t know what Huggy meant.

 

+1

Sometimes life worked out. 

Sometimes, what should have been the end of it all never came to be.

Starsky lived. Hutch’s own life could go on.

Hutch stood by Starsky’s bed. He was still hooked up to a few machines, but the scariest of them were gone. Pale and thin as he was, he still looked like the most handsome man Hutch had ever known. 

Gently, so as not to wake him, Hutch pressed his lips against Starsky’s forehead.

There was a murmur from Starsky. His eyes fluttered open. 

“Hey, buddy,” Hutch said, unable to stop his grin. “Didn’t catch that.”

“Said you missed,” Starsky said. His lips quirked up. 

“Missed what?”

Starsky murmured again.

“You should sleep.”

“My lips,” Starsky said. “Down here.”

Hutch’s breath caught. He stared at Starsky’s eyes, so bright and alive. For a moment, they simply stared at each other. Then, slowly, Hutch leaned down.

Starsky’s eyes slid shut at the touch of their lips, but Hutch watched him. He watched Starsky relax into the gentle kiss, his lips moving to meet Hutch’s. 

Starsky wanted this. He really, genuinely wanted this.

When Hutch moved away, Starsky once again opened his eyes. It took a moment for Hutch to find his voice. “I want to kiss you more.”

“When I hurt less,” Starsky said. He chuckled and then it turned into a groan. “But you better.”

“Yeah,” Hutch said. He leaned in once more. “Can I have a second one now though?”

Starsky’s smile completed Hutch in a way he didn’t know he needed. “You better.”

Hutch kissed Starsky again. And then Starsky groaned and grumbled at the pain, and Hutch knew he’d be okay. They’d be okay.

They would be more than okay.


End file.
